Um Leão no Planeta dos Macacos
by naru misato-san
Summary: Aioria é enviado por Saga a uma outra dimensão. O que ele não esperava era que fosse bater no Planeta dos Macacos... (inspirada no filme)
1. Outra Dimensão

**Explicando.... hehehehehe, tudo começou quando eu vi o clipe da musica tema do filme Planet of Apes, e imaginei uma historia que envolve ação, aventura, comédia, drama, romance... de tudo um pouquinho!!!**

**Inspirada mais ou menos no filme, porque eu não sei de muita coisa... só vi o filme uma vez. Mas vou fazer o máximo para agradar todo mundo! (tem um pouco de Kubanacan no começo huahuahuau)**

**Os douradinhos participam, mas o casal que protagoniza essa aventura é Aiória e Marin.**

O planeta dos Macacos 

Cap 1 – Outra dimensão.

- AahHH!!! – gritava Aiória pelos quatro cantos do santuário

- Volte aqui!!!!!!! – dizia uma voz demoníaca

- Mas o que está havendo aqui? – perguntou Mu que estava na casa de Shaka, tomando um cafezinho e saber das ultimas novidades...

- Desculpa saga!!!!!!!!! Mu!!! Me ajuda, pelo amor de Zeus!!!! – disse Aiória se escondendo dentro da capa de Mu

- Mas o que está havendo aqui? – perguntou Mu ao ver um certo Saga furioso que se aproximava

- Mu, pare de esconder esse idiota!!! – disse Saga bufando

Aiória não gostou de ser chamado de idiota e levantou para tomar satisfação.

- Ei saga, eu não estou levando essas suas provocações a sério... não precisa me chamar de idiota!!!

- Acho que vem uma "guerra dos mil dias" por aí... – disse Shaka tranqüilamente dando um gole no café

- Ei, que confusão é essa? – perguntou Aldebaran que se sentiu atraído pela gritaria

- Acontece!!! – explicou Saga, seus olhos estavam vermelhos, como se estivesse domado pelo seu lado mau – que ele pôs uma ratoeira dentro do MEU ARMARIO!!!

Todos levantam uma sobrancelha.

- Eu te confundi com o Kanon!!! Vocês são... tão iguais!! – explicou Aiória

Gota em todos.

- Vejamos... – disse uma voz surgindo por trás de todos

- AAH!!! – gritou Mu de susto

- Calma, sou eu! – sorriu Dohko com uma venda nos olhos e uma balança nas mãos.

- O que você faz com essa venda?? – perguntou Aldebaran

- Bom, eu represento a balança da justiça, estou aqui para julgar o lado certo e o lado errado...

Gota em todos.

- Posso dar uma chifrada nele, então? – perguntou Aldebaran para Shaka

- Saga, veja bem o que vai fazer e... – disse Mu tentando acalmar os ânimos do gêmeo

- VA PARA OUTRA DIMENSÃO!!!! – disse Saga antes que Aiória pudesse se defender – Ops... – caindo em si

- Essa não. – Shaka bateu na testa

- AAAAAAaaaaaaahhhhhhh... – Aiória gritando

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Agora Aiória se viu um lugar onde ele não podia sentir o peso do seu corpo. Era uma sensação mágica, apesar de que parecia já ser tarde da noite. Ele não sentia o chão nos seus pés, como se uma leveza tomasse conta de seu corpo... ops! Ele estava caindo!!!

Embaixo dele um mar furioso com imensas ondas.

- Adeus mamãe... – lamentou antes de cair no mar

Lá ele lutou com todas as suas forças contra a maré. Parecia estar sendo arrastado para o fundo, quando mais nadava, mais afundava! Até que ele pensou:

- "Está nadando ao contrário, imbecil."

Aiória se ajeitou e subiu. Ah! Ele conseguiu respirar e quando pensou que tudo estava tranqüilo, sorriu debochado. Até que uma sombra o cobre e ao olhar para trás deu de cara com outra enorme onda que o engoliu.

De cima de um morro, uma pessoa o observava. Era uma mulher de cabelos ruivos e não estava com coragem de mergulhar para salvar o homem que caiu misteriosamente do céu.

- "Essa não... armadura de ouro, venha me salvar!!!" – pensou Aiória tentando elevar seu cosmo, mas nada houve – "O QUE??? COSMO, ELEVE-SE AO MÁXIMO!!!" – tudo o que ele conseguiu foi uma luz equivalente a de uma lanterna. – "Droga, vai no nado mesmo!!!"

Ele nadou até que avistou a terra. Estava bem na frente dele, e o que ele fez foi nadar (ou pelo menos tentar) até a praia. Ele sentia um frio no corpo, mas o desespero não o deixava saber ao certo o porquê.

"Isso, ele está conseguindo!" – pensava a mulher

Mas novamente ele foi engolido por uma onda.

- "Zeus, eu prometo que se for salvo, me declaro a Marin, peço desculpas ao Saga depois de torcer seu pescoço... por favor, me livra dessa!!!" – POF! Ao quebrar a onda que ele estava sendo arrastado, Aiória bate com a cabeça em algo que parecia ser um monte de areia e desmaia na praia.

A mulher corre para a praia chamando um amigo para socorrer o homem que caiu do céu misteriosamente durante uma tempestade.

- Ei... ele tá acordado? – perguntou um homem de cabelos azuis

- ¬¬ Acho que não... – respondeu a mulher – ele desmaiou quando a onda quebrou, vamos leva-lo para a caverna rápido, antes que eles cheguem!!!

- Mas... mas ele tá pelado!

- O que é que tem?

- Você não se importa? – perguntou o homem surpreso

- Vamos tirar logo ele daqui??? Ou você quer que seja pego???

- Bom... – pensou com a mão no queixo

- Deixa de ser idiota!!! – socou o homem no meio da cabeça

- Ai!!! Tá, tá!!! Calma!!! Vamos arrasta-lo

Aiória não compreendia, estava meio desacordado, tonto e tudo parecia girar. Abriu os olhos e viu que estava sendo arrastado pelos braços e completamente pelado (pois seu traseiro arrastava pela areia). Abriu os olhos e apenas viu um belo rosto feminino com mechas ruivas voando ao vento. Sorriu e olhou para o outro lado. Um homem forte de cabelos longos e azuis. Desfez seu sorriso e olhou para a mulher de novo. Sorriu e desmaiou novamente.

- Ei, que idiota! – disse o rapaz

- Rápido, estamos chegando...

Na caverna todos queriam olhar o misterioso homem que conseguiu resistir as águas tão violentas. Todos queriam toca-lo. Ele ficou numa das camas e sob os olhos dos curiosos. Estava coberto por um lenço que só escondia seu... bem, suas partes íntimas.

- Muito bem, saiam todos! – disse a mulher

- Mas é que... – disse uma menina – ele é tão bonito...

- Vamos, saiam! Ele precisa descansar!

- Então por que você não vem também? – perguntou um garoto

- Por que?? Ora... eu... essa cama é minha, não é?!?! Fora todos!!! – se alterou pela primeira vez

As crianças se assustaram, não era comum ela se alterar daquela maneira.

- Ei, só mais uma coisa – insistiu o mesmo garoto – ele tem uma tatoo bem estranha na perna, bem perto da bunda. Se quiser é só olhar!

- Hein? – perguntou a ruiva olhando para a perna (e que perna! Fiu-fiu!) e viu uma marca negra – MEU DEUS, UMA SANGUESSUGA!!! – e puxou rapidamente o bicho jogando-o longe. De repente ouve a voz de um conhecido gritando "ah! Sanguessuga!", mas pensou ser impressão e deixou para lá. O quarto era muito simples, as paredes apenas eram de cortinas, e só havia um colchão feito de couro e um baú onde guardavam as poucas coisas que possuíam. A caverna era coletiva, todos eram responsáveis por parte dela.

A ruiva ficou sentada ao lado do corpo forte do homem desmaiado e começou a pensar de onde ele teria vindo. Caiu do céu, bem no mar, e... pelado! Isso tudo era muito confuso, sorte dele que ela viu na hora em que ele caiu.

Aiória tossiu e abriu os olhos. Logo viu a moça ruiva que estava vestida com farrapos que pareciam ser um vestido. Era justo e curto, acentuava as suas curvas. Porem, a barra estava bem irregular, fazendo com que ela usasse um short debaixo dele. Ela se assustou com ele e se afastou.

- Ei... – disse Aiória – onde estou? Quem é você? – perguntou confuso. Seus olhos ardiam e quando conseguiu ver direito, percebeu a mulher – você... me parece familiar...

- De onde você veio?

- Sua voz... eu vim do santuário da Grécia... onde estou?

- Nunca ouvi falar nesse lugar... você está nas terras do leste.

- Engraçado... – levantou – Nossa! Eu to pelado!!! – sentou de novo

- Um amigo deu isso para você usar. – jogou algo que parecia ser uma calça

- Obrigado! ... dá pra se virar, por favor?

- ¬¬ de nada, por ter lhe salvo do mar. – ironizou e se virou contra a "parede"

- Puxa!!! Agora eu me lembro!!! Você me salvou!!! – vestiu a calça rapidamente – Maldito sa... mas você é a...!

- Ow!!! Para de dizer as coisas pela metade!!! – disse com raiva e se virando para Aiória novamente – com quem eu pareço??

- Uma mulher... Que eu nunca vi o rosto... – sorriu e pensou na Marin, amor da sua vida. Onde ela estaria agora?

- ¬¬'' sério? Sou bem parecida então... – ironizou

- Mas não é isso, é seu jeito... seu cabelo... seu corpo... suas pernas...

- o.O – ficando vermelha

- Ah... perdão!! Mas me diga... qual seu nome?

- Marin...

- O.O Ah não!!! Estou vendo seu rosto!!! Vamos... pode me matar... – baixou a cabeça

- Não estou entendendo... se eu quisesse que você morresse, tinha te deixado no mar.

- É... você me salvou... – uma estrelinha saíram de seus olhos – muito obrigado... – lembrou do rosto que viu, era ela, a mulher que salvou sua vida – e o cara que estava com você?

Ela sorriu. Seu sorriso era lindo, dentes perfeitos e seus olhos azuis brilhavam. Ele se sentiu hipnotizado por aquele par de olhos.

- Você quer conhece-lo? – perguntou – vem comigo! – o puxou pela mão

x-x-x-x

- Mas você é o... – Aiória pasmo

- Kanon! Muito prazer, você é mesmo um cara de sorte!! – deu um murro de leve no peito do leão

- Kanon, onde estão os outros? O que está havendo? Por que Marin tá sem mascara? – Aiória ficou sem entender nada

- Marin... acho que ele não está nada bem... – cochichou Kanon

- Será que foram... "eles"? Fizeram alguma maldade?

- Do que vocês estão falando? – perguntou Aiória

- Eles... os macacos... – respondeu Marin

Todos: ooohhh....

- Ma... cacos? O que tem os macacos? – perguntou

Um velho que estava sentado ao redor de uma fogueira, surgiu do nada começou a contar uma história.

- Mestre ancião??? De onde ele surgiu??

- Que estranho... ele parece que sabe o nome de todos... – cochichou Kanon para Marin

- Há mais de três milênios, nosso mundo vem sido governado por figuras horrendas...

Algumas crianças sentaram-se ao redor da fogueira.

- "Seiya???" Marin, quem é aquele garoto?

- Quer ouvir a historia ou não? Presta atenção, depois eu te explico direito...

- Posso continuar? – perguntou o velho – obrigado. Nosso povo foi obrigado a se esconder em cavernas, e fomos obrigados a esquecer nossos lares, nossa cultura... os que ficaram para trás foram pegos...

- E são escravizados por macacos??? – Aiória se intrometeu de novo

- Lembrou agora? – perguntou Marin

- Não, eu vi isso no "Planeta dos Macacos" muito bom! Um filme que... ah, deixa pra lá...

- Você é bem estranho... – Kanon

- Nossa única esperança, é um enviado de Deus que irá salvar nosso povo! – continuou o velho

- Sério? – Aiória sentou ao lado das crianças e Marin bateu na testa – to começando a gostar!

- E até quando vou acreditar nessa historia? – disse um homem de cabelos negros que não parecia nada feliz – enquanto esperamos esse enviado, minha mulher está nas mãos daqueles monstros!!! – ele segurava algo que parecia ser um copo de madeira e não parecia estar muito sóbrio.

- Calma Shura... – disse o velho – temos que ter fé e...

- "Shura... esposa? Será que é a..."

- Fé?! Shina está sofrendo, se é que ainda está viva! – jogou o copo na fogueira fazendo o fogo ascender (ascender de subir mesmo, não de tocar fogo... a fogueira já tinha fogo, como ele poderia acender se já estava aceso?... ah, vamos voltar a historia.)

- Shina é a esposa dele... foi capturada enquanto pescava, logo no segundo dia do casamento dos dois... – explicou Marin cochichando – isso já faz dois meses.

Aquilo tudo era demais para a cabeça de Aiória. Primeiro, é mandado para outra dimensão, depois cai num mar que quase o mata, é salvo por Marin que estava sem mascara, e Kanon também. Mestre Ancião estava sentado à lareira e... Shina casada com Shura!!! Como pode isso?? Sem contar que por conta dos caldos que levou, ainda podia sentir areia entre seus dentes e nos seus cabelos.

- Legal essa historia, né? – perguntou um garoto moreno de aproximadamente 13 anos de idade.

- É, realmente... AAH!!! – Aiória pulou se susto

- Seiya, o que você fez?? – perguntou Marin

- Nada!! Eu só olhei pra ele!!!

- É... – Aiória se recompondo do susto – ele só olhou pra mim e... AAAAAAHHH!!! – um grito agudo semelhante a de uma mulher

Todos se assustaram.

- TEM UM BICHO! TIRA O BICHO!!! TIRA O BICHO!!! – Aiória rolava pelo chão

Algumas mulheres começaram a gritar.

- Um bicho aonde???? – Marin perguntou

- Dentro da minha cal... – sentiu algo mordendo num lugar que não devia – AAAAAIIIEEEEEHH!!!

x-x-x-x

- Nossa cara, que azar... – disse um homem de cabelo lilás – uma sanguessuga no pinto ninguém merece... – pegando a sanguessuga e esmagando com o pé

Aiória estava chorando, nu, sentado numa pedra, bem afastado de todos. Parecia mais ser um quarto, uma enfermaria.

- Vai ficar bom? Diz que eu vai ficar bom, eu preciso dele! – chorava desesperadamente – você é o Mu, não é?

Gota em Mu.

- Sim, meu nome é Mu. Sou curandeiro... quanto a isso, não se preocupe... alguns homens até usam para ajudar na vascularização

Gota em Aiória.

- Usam o que? – perguntou desconfiado

- Sanguessugas... – respondeu também desconfiado

- Onde?

- No pinto...

- Pra que? – mais desconfiado

- Facilita a vascularização... – mais desconfiado ainda

- PPPPFFFFFFUAHUUAHUUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUHAHUA!!! Fala sério!!! Essa foi a coisa mais absurda que eu já ou... – sentiu uma leve modificada em seu...

- Meu Deus, vista-se logo antes que alguém veja...

- Mu, aqui está o seu... minha nossa! O que é isso? – um homem entrou – já vi grandes, mas assim...

- AFRODITE!!!! – gritou Aiória se cobrindo com a calça – O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO AQUI?? – uma boca imensa surgiu no rosto do cavaleiro

- Sou ajudante! – tomando uma postura defensiva – calma lá, meu rapaz! Vista-se, tem uma mulher te esperando lá fora!! É a Marin!

x-x-x-x

- Está tudo bem com o seu... – Marin apontou para o local da mordida

Aiória ficou vermelho.

- Está tudo ótimo... não foi nada grave... – sorriu sem graça

- Que bom então... Venha comigo, vou te mostrar nossa aldeia.

x-x-x-x

- Como pode ver, não saímos muito... um grupo sai para caçar, e outro o acompanha para se defenderem... sempre dá certo, se não der... são pegos...

- Deve ser horrível... e a sua família? – perguntou Aiória

- Foram pegos quando eu era bebe... então o ancião me achou no meio da selva, faminta e muito suja. Sou eternamente grata por isso... – respondeu Marin – o mesmo aconteceu com o Seiya, eu o encontrei há seis anos perdido na selva e o trouxe para cá... somos como irmãos, eu o ensino varias coisas...

- "Você não sabe como eu sei disso..." – pensou Aiória e sorriu – muito bonito de sua parte... acolher uma criança...

- Ei, não fique sem camisa! – disse Kanon – pegue essa! – jogou uma camisa

- Obrigado!! – vestiu os trapos que lhe deram, estavam fazendo o máximo que podiam para acolher o "forasteiro". Ele não podia fazer nenhuma desfeita, e até que a camisa não estava de todo tão ruim, uma camisa comprida, sem mangas com duas nesgas nas laterais até a altura dos quadris – muito obrigado por tudo o que vocês tem feito por mim... – olhou nos olhos de Marin e sentiu um arrepio. Ela era linda, não era do jeito que ele imaginava, era ainda melhor. "Aquele Saga... até que me não me trouxe para nenhum inferno... Marin, como você é linda... perfeita, maravilhosa..."

- Já são três desaparecidos... – disse Marin fazendo Aiória acordar

- Três?

- Sim, os ataques surpresa estão aumentando.... levaram a Shina, o Ikki e o... Saga. Irmão gêmeo do Kanon...

Aiória preferiu fingir que não conhecia ninguém, para não ser muito estranho.

- Saga?

- Sim... essa é a pior historia, levaram para um laboratório e fizeram nele uma lavagem cerebral... ele agora está do lado deles...

- Que horror, tem mais humanos assim?

- Que a gente tenha conhecimento, não... aqui temos nossos nomes acompanhados de um ser divino, signos, animais... o medico que cuidou de você agora se chama Mu, Mu de Áries.

- Oh, mesmo? Interessante... de onde eu venho também!

- Sério? E qual seu nome?

- Aiória de Leão...

x-x-x-x-x

- Aquele é o Miro de Escorpião... ele da em cima de qualquer garota, já comprou briga com muita gente, mas é legal...

Aiória sorriu. Ele queria uma novidade.

- Aê, forasteiro! – disse Miro – senta aqui, toma uma comigo! Seu bilau tá melhor?

- ¬¬ - Marin

- o.O!!! – Aiória

- Marin! – disse Seiya – vem cá, ele precisa ouvir isso!!! – saiu puxando os dois pelas mãos

- Ah... se é assim... – Miro virou o copo da bebida

Seiya os levou para o ancião, que contava a historia (ainda) sobre o enviado.

- O enviado, o guerreiro da luz dourada. Sua armadura contém a força do sol, reluzente, seus punhos quebram montanhas, sua fúria é a de um leão! – as chamas se manifestavam, como se fosse "atiçadas" – ele irá libertar nosso povo dos monstros!

- E de onde ele vem? – perguntou um garoto de cabelos verdes – ele vai salvar meu irmão?

- Shun... – suspirou Aiória baixinho

- Ele virá do desconhecido, dos confins do tempo. Da era mitológica, onde bravos soldados com armaduras protegiam nosso planeta em nome de seus deuses.

Aiória engoliu seco.

- É regido pelo... leão!

Marin olhou para Aiória assustada.

- Incrível né? – Seiya babou – como ele faz isso com o fogo?

- Ele conhece a todos nos, nome por nome... – continuou o ancião – e sua chegada vai ser triunfal, resistirá ao mais temido dos mares...

- De repente eu começo a lembrar de alguém assim... só não sei quem... – Miro coçando a cabeça

- Historia legal... – disse Aiória – Marin, estou com muita fome, ainda não comi nada...

- Ah sim, venha, vou arranjar algo para você comer!

x-x-x-x

Num lugar que tinha um balcão de madeira, um homem grande, porem muito simpático que atendia pelo nome de Aldebaran de Touro.

- Ei, foi você o cagado?

- ? – Aiória confuso

- HAHAHA, cara, você sobreviveu aquele mar num dia de tempestade e tomou uma picada e sanguessuga no pinto, e tá inteiro!! Ah, estou brincando... o que você vai querer comer? Oi Marin, nem te vi!

- Vê o prato do dia!

- Ensopado de Águia! – piscou para Aiória

- O que?! Você matou uma águia?!?! – perguntou perplexa

- Claro, você acha que eu ia matar um boi? – sorriu

- Eu conheço um boi que posso matar. – disse Marin

- huahuahuahua, ok Marin de Águia, estou brincando... o prato principal hoje é peixe ao molho de coco, mas se não gostar de peixe, nós temos outros pratos... – continua sorridente

- Eu odeio essa matança desenfreada dos peixes!!! – disse Afrodite que estava passando por ali

- Peixe está ótimo! E pra beber pode ser um suco...

- E uma batida. Com álcool.

- Vai beber?

- Por que não?

- Sério?

- É...

- "Mas a Marin não bebe... ou bebe?"

- hahaha, Marin... quantas vezes eu vou ter que dizer que não servimos bebidas alcoólicas para menores? – debruçou no balcão encarando a garota

- Mas pode servir para uma velha amiga, não é? – também se debruçou no balcão encarando o amigo – só um pouquinho... – olhar angelical

Aldebaran da uma tapa no balcão e sorri.

- Você venceu menina. Mas não conta a ninguém, tá? E outra... vou por só um pouquinho "manta"... você me desmonta com esse olhar...

- Sabia que você não ia me decepcionar... – Marin sentou no banco de novo – Aiória, aqui como você pode ver é a cozinha... a comida é de graça, mas todos fazem alguma coisa para ajudar: limpar, caçar, etc...

- O que é "manta"?

- É o nome da nossa bebida alcoólica que retiramos da manga... uma fruta...

- Manga dá cana?? o.O

- Não, cana é cana... também destilamos, mas a preferia é a manta...

- EeEu posso dizerr... – disse Miro, pelo tom da voz não estava sóbrio – é a melhor coisa que exisssssttttt..... – caiu – eeeu to bem! Não... não to... vou vomitar... Mu! SOCOORRO MEU AAAMIGGGHOO...

- Ele esta assim desde que sua namorada foi morta pelos macacos... – disse Marin – tentamos ajuda-lo, mas não houve jeito...

- Aqui está! Duas porções do prato do dia para meu amigo novo aqui e sua acompanhante, minha amiga Marin...

- Acompanhante??? Me senti uma prostituta. – reclamou Marin

- Não... não foi isso que ele quis dizer!!! – Aiória agiu como se Marin fosse arrancar a cabeça de Aldebaran. logicamente estava acostumado com a amazona Marin, que certamente faria isso.

- Eu sei... obrigada Debas...

Enquanto isso, do lado de fora da caverna, duas figuras horrendas vestindo armaduras de aço puro, rondavam o local.

- Você soube? Chegou mais um humano nojento...

- Sim soube... estou louco para pega-lo...

- Ainda não. São ordens do general, vamos esperar mais três luas...

- Sim, quinhentas Estalecas estão em jogo...

- Saga... você pega a Marin amanhã... não será um ataque... só um rapto. Ela sairá para pescar amanhã.

Um homem com olhos vermelhos e cabelos cinzas dá um sorriso diabólico, era Saga.

- Pra que ela?

- Ela dará uma ótima escrava... se é que me entende.... – disse malicioso

- Eca! Não sabia que você tinha esse tipo de vício!!!

- Meu amigo Saga pode ter o prazer de desfrutar da presa um pouco, se quiser...

- Claro... que quero....

- Ele também tem seus desejos... HAHAHAHAHA... – sorriu diabólico

x-x-x-x-x

- Aiória! Vamos, vou mostrar onde você vai dormir! – disse Kanon

- Isso, podem ir! Já estamos nos recolhendo para dormir... – disse Marin – amanha iremos pescar! Ok?

- Eu não sei pescar... – sorriu envergonhado e juntou os dois dedos indicadores

- Não sabe pescar... – perguntou desconfiada

- Não...

- Ahhh hahahaha, você quase me pega!!!

- Não estou brincando!

- Não está brincando...

- Não...

x-x-x-x

- Confessa... – disse Kanon batendo com um lençol nas costas de Aiória

- Aii!! Já disse que não!!! – se defendendo

- Mas tudo mundo notou que você olha para ela de uma forma diferente... – Kanon sentou no colchão

- certo... – Aiória tirou a camisa (o.O uau) – é que ela me lembra outra mulher que eu conheço...

- Ah... – tirando a camisa também (minha nossa!) – sua namorada?

- Quem dera... – disse Aiória ficando pensativo – ela é forte, é bonita, sensual... tem um belo corpo... – acabou sendo novamente atingido pelo lençol – AI!!!

- Acorda!!! – gargalhou

- Dá licença... alguém está tentando meditar por aqui...

Um homem de cabelos loiros surge levantando as cortinas que separavam os quartos.

- Oi Shaka!! – disse Kanon – para de meditar, você ainda nem conheceu nosso amigo aqui, o Aiória de Leão...

- Aiória de leão? Ah! Ouvi muito falar de você... algumas crianças disseram...

Ele usava algo que parecia muito com a túnica que o cavaleiro de Virgem usava.

- Virgem, né? – perguntou Aiória

- Não, perdi a virgindade com 15 anos... mas por que perguntou isso? – Shaka desconfiado

- ¬¬ - Kanon

- IaH!!! Não foi isso que eu perguntei!!! Qual seu sobrenome?

- Shaka. Só Shaka. Unicamente Shaka. Somente Shaka.

- Tá, já entendi... – disse Aiória exibindo a palma da mão

- Agora façam menos barulho. – e Shaka voltou para seu aposento e completou: - ainda quero meditar.

- Esse Shaka... "sempre o mesmo" – sorriu – bom, onde vou dormir?

- Onde "c" quiser! – respondeu Kanon

- No chão?

- Bom, eu dormiria, mas... minhas costas estão doendo, eu... nadei muito essa manhã...

- Ah é! Tudo bem, eu não fiz esforço nenhum né? Apenas caí de uma altura de uns... 100 metros, sobre um mar furioso com ondas gigantescas... que sou eu para tomar seu colchão? – ironizou

- Que bom que me entende, camarada... vamos dormir, ok? – deitou – boa noite! – apagou a vela

Aiória sentou no chão e ficou pensativo.

- "Ai Marin... que saudade de você... espero que você esteja bem. Ah... quando eu encontrar uma maneira de voltar, eu juro que te dou uma patada daquelas, Saga!!! Por que você fez isso comigo?" – Aiória suspirou. Seu corpo estava dolorido e então percebeu que ao iria agüentar deitar no chão. Levantou e resolveu andar por aí.

A caverna estava dividida. Num lado, os panos que dividiam os quartos das mulheres, e no outro, os dos homens. Andou até a "cozinha" e ela estava vazia com o balcão de madeira.

- "Como eles são tão primitivos e conseguem fazer um bar?" – sorriu – que dimensão maluca...

Ele avistou uma sombra saindo do quarto das mulheres. Uma silhueta feminina que o chamou atenção. Forçou a vista e percebeu que Marin vinha em sua direção. (aah, rimou! Hahaha)

- O que você faz aqui essa hora? – perguntou Marin

- Não consegui dormir... e você?

- Eu? Er... estou com sede! O peixe estava salgado, não achou? – disse Marin andando em direção a um galão d'água

- Não, mas aceito a água! – sorriu – ai, estou com o corpo dolorido e Kanon me ofereceu o chão para dormir... – pegou o copo e virou, sentiu sua garganta arder e suas orelhas pareciam queimar – AAAAAAAAH O QUE COLOCOU AQUI????

- ! – Marin percebeu que não havia colocado água, e sim aguardente para o pobre coitado – desculpa Aiória!! Coloquei a bebida errada!

- Uau! Ainda bem que não sou fraco com bebida! – pegou outro copo e cheirou para ver se era água mesmo. Obtendo o resultado que queria, virou a água de uma vez só

- Quer dizer que o idiota do Kanon te ofereceu o chão duro para dormir?

- Foi... – lamentou

- Vem... vem dormir comigo... – disse Marin

- O que?! – Aiória se espantou – não posso dormir com você!

- Por que não? Dormi na mesmo cama que você durante esses dois dias! – disse Marin, para espanto de Aiória.

- C-c-como assim?! Dois dias?? Faz dois dias que cheguei aqui??

- Sim, esteve desacordado esse tempo todo. Nossa, dormi com um homem nu por dois dias!! – riu pondo a mão na boca

Aiória corou. Não acreditou nisso, ainda por cima ficou desmaiado por dois dias! E pelado! Na cama da Marin!!!

- Estou... confuso...

- Vem, Aiória...

- Melhor não...

- Prefere dormir no chão, então? – pôs as mãos na cintura – pode vir comigo, aqui é normal uma mulher dividir a cama com um homem...

- Então porque as alas são separadas?

- Pergunte ao ancião! Ele é o fundador desta comunidade! Agora venha! – ela saiu puxando ele pela mão.

Ele estava maravilhado! Pelo menos uma coisa boa depois de tanta confusão!

x-x-x

- Olhe, meu colchão é bem grande! Cabe nós dois!

- Vou tentar não me mexer muito para não te incomodar...

Os dois deitaram, um ao lado do outro. Marin ficou desconcertada "Mas eu já dormi na mesma cama que ele, por que estou assim? Tá. Eu dormi com ele, mas ele estava imóvel!!!" pensava. Ela virou para o lado, dando as costas para Aiória. Discretamente ele contemplou as curvas daquela bela mulher. Apesar de conhece-la há pouco tempo, era como se realizasse um sonho antigo. Fechou os olhos, mas também não conseguiu dormir.

- "Melhor ficar acordado aqui do que ficar acordado olhando o Kanon babar..." – suspirou e sorriu. Fingiu que estava dormindo e virou-se de lado, mas não dando as costas para Marin. Assim ele pode ficar mais perto dela, sentir seu cheiro. Teve vontade de envolve-la em seus braços, mas não podia cometer tamanha ousadia, ela poderia expulsa-lo do quarto por tamanho atrevimento.

Seus cabelos tinham um cheiro particular, um cheiro de rosas. Ele não entendia, eram primitivos e sabiam uma forma de cheirar bem?

- "Dane-se a lógica... amanhã eu pergunto a ela..." – e fechou os olhos

Marin também não estava dormindo e podia sentir a respiração quente do leão em seu pescoço, isso lhe causava um arrepio que não sabia como controlar. Nem podia.

- "O que é isso, Marin? Contenha-se... isso é tão bom...." – sorriu

Ambos tinham um mesmo pensamento: "Queria que não amanhecesse nunca."

Porem o amanhã reservava muito mais para os dois...

Continua...

_No próximo capítulo..._

_- Saga? É você? – perguntou Marin assustada_

_- Oi Marin... quanto tempo... – o homem parecia fareja-la enquanto andava ao redor dela – como você está... gostosa..._

_x-x-x_

_- Não toque nela, seu monstro!!! – Aiória gritou dando um soco em Saga_

_x-x-x_

_- Eu sabia, você é o guerreiro da luz dourada, não é? – Marin chorava abraçada em Aiória. Seu vestido estava totalmente rasgado, aumentando o contato dos seus seios nas costas do cavaleiro_

_------------------------------------------_


	2. Você é o Guerreiro Dourado!

**No capítulo anterior...**

**O cavaleiro de leão prega uma peça em Saga, pensando que este fosse seu irmão gêmeo, Kanon. Aiória foi levado por acidente a uma outra dimensão que mais parece um filme, onde os macacos escravizam os humanos. Lá ele "conheceu" Marin, Kanon, Mu, Shaka entre outros, que faziam parte de uma colônia de humanos que fugiam dos monstros escondendo-se em cavernas. Tudo parecia muito bem, mas eles não sabiam que os macacos estavam planejando um ataque... vamos ver a continuação dessa historia muito louca! Esse capítulo não terá _muita_ comédia... terá romance, aventura e algum drama...**

Capitulo 2 – Você é o Guerreiro Dourado!

Marin acorda com braços fortes a envolvendo, abraçando-a carinhosamente.

- Acorda, dorminhoca... – sorriu o cavaleiro

- Aiória? – Marin se espreguiça – por que está me abraçando?

- Por nada, eu gosto de abraçar você... tocar sua pele, te apertar contra mim...

- Aiória... o que está dizendo? – Marin tenta escapar, mas ele não deixa

- Estou dizendo que eu te quero, Marin. – respondeu seriamente

Aiória rapidamente deita em cima de Marin, pesando seu corpo contra o dela.

- Aiória! O que você está fazendo!

- Nada... ainda vou fazer... – e a beija. Primeiro Marin resiste, tenta afasta-lo de si, mas o peso que o homem fazia sobre seu corpo era enorme.

- Marin...?

Marin acordou.

- Marin, você tá bem? – perguntou Aiória

- O.O SAI DAQUI! – rolou até o chão e correu

- O que foi? – Aiória se assustou

Marin estava muito ofegante e bastante assustada, estava ajoelhada ao chão com os olhos arregalados.

- "Meu deus! Era um sonho!" – pensava ela

- Calma... foi apenas um sonho... – Aiória se aproximava cautelosamente – sonhou com aqueles macacos? Não se preocupe, foi apenas um pesadelo...

- Não... não foi bem um pesadelo... – respondeu Marin se recompondo – desculpa pelo escândalo... vamos, temos muito o que fazer hoje! Está com fome? "Céus, o que foi esse sonho...?"

x-x-x-x

Meia hora depois...

Aldebaran estava em seu posto, servindo comida para as pessoas que haviam acabado de acordar.

- Aiória! Como foi que você passou a noite? – perguntou Aldebaran muito simpático – Oi Marin! Nem te vi!

- Só pra variar... – respondeu Marin – você nunca me vê, né Debas?

Ele riu.

- Bom, Aiória, ali estão disponíveis varias frutas para o café da manha! Se quiser leite, é só me pedir!

Fruta-pão, banana, mamão, açaí, manga, goiaba... varias frutas estavam sobre uma enorme pedra e havia uma pequena fila de aldeões para come-las. Logo que fizeram seus pratos, se dirigiram novamente ao bar. Era onde Marin preferia sentar, no balcão do bar. Sempre conversando com Aldebaran, que era um de seus melhores amigos.

Quando Marin saiu para pegar leite, Aldebaran ficou conversando com Aiória.

- Eu gosto muito da Marin... eu sempre cuidei dela como um irmão mais velho... – disse Aldebaran

- Dá pra perceber que você gosta muito dela! – sorriu Aiória comendo goiaba

- Ela chegou aqui com apenas nove meses de idade... eu tinha quatro anos e fiquei bastante impressionado. Logo fiz amizade com ela e hoje somos grandes amigos! E você Aiória? Qual a sua historia?

- Bom... digamos que eu realmente não seja daqui! Eu... fazia parte de um grupo de cav... guerreiros, zelamos pelo bem do mun... do nosso povo...

- Você é soldado? – perguntou Aldebaran assustado – era disso que estávamos mesmo precisando! Você pode ensinar as técnicas de luta e guerra para esses molengas!

- Quem você está chamando de molenga? ¬¬ - perguntou Kanon

- Ninguém! Longe de mim, chamar vocês de molengas! – riu Aldebaran

- Aê Debas! Bota a de sempre pra mim! – disse Miro

- Ei... Escorpião... vá falar com o ancião. Ele me proibiu de te servir bebidas.

- O QUE? COMO? QUANDO? PORQUE? PRA QUE?

- Quer leite? – perguntou Aldebaran e Miro saiu revoltado

Gota em Miro.

- Aiória, você passou a noite no quarto da Marin? – perguntou Kanon mordendo uma fruta

- S-sim... – respondeu Aiória envergonhado

Kanon sorriu, mas não pareceu dar muita importância.

- Aiória! Vamos, vou te ensinar a pescar! – disse Marin que surgiu do nada

x-x-x-x-x

- Como iremos pescar? – perguntou o leão olhando para o rio, que parecia mais o rio que passava por entre os cinco picos de Rozan – você só trouxe a cesta...

Marin levantou seu vestido revelando sua delicada barriga. Logo em seguida, tomou duas pontas do vestido e amarrou-as.

- O.o – Aiória

- Observe... – Marin entrou na água bem devagar e em silencio (seguida de Aiória, que parou com a água no nível dos joelhos). Respiração completamente controlada e sem fazer nenhum movimento brusco. Alguns segundos e ela apanhou com as mãos o primeiro peixe – viu? É fácil! – jogando o peixe que acertou em cheio no rosto de Aiória

- Ai! – pegou o peixe que ao se debater escorregou de suas mãos caindo dentro do rio novamente

Gota em Marin.

- Foi mal... '' "droga"

- "vai ser bem difícil..." – pensou Marin com uma das mãos na testa

x-x-x-x-x

Seiya e Shun resolveram "patrulhar" a entrada da caverna. Armaram-se com estacas, machadinhos e o que eles viam pela frente.

- Seiya, não acho isso uma boa idéia... – disse Shun

- Vai por mim, vão nos agradecer quando virem que a gente matou um dos macacos.

- Você tá maluco, Seiya? Não conseguiremos nunca matar sozinhos um macaco...

- Tá certo, Shun. Mas nos ainda podemos ser vigias para avisarmos caso haja um ataque surpresa!

- Ah é? E como iremos avisar antes que eles entrem?

Gota em Seiya.

Quando chegaram na frente da caverna, viram algo que os deixou assustados.

Uma garota, aproximadamente da mesma idade deles estava desmaiada no chão. Usava apenas um short (igual ao que Marin usa por baixo do vestido), suas mãos estavam amarradas para trás e nas costas, marcas de chicotadas ainda em carne viva. Ela estava deitada de bruços, seus cabelos eram enormes, cobrindo parte do chão a sua volta.

- Meu Deus! – disse Shun – será que tá viva?

- Quem a jogou aqui? – perguntou Seiya cutucando a garota com um pedaço de pau, obviamente foi recriminado pelo amigo

- Só pode ter sido os macacos!

- Vamos deixa-la aí. – disse Seiya

- Ei! Não podemos!

- E se for uma espécie de aviso? – perguntou Seiya – Uma espiã!

- Seiya! – reprimiu Shun. Ajoelhou-se ao lado da menina e encostou seus dedos no pescoço dela, para checar o pulso – está viva! Vai Seiya, corta a corda!

Seiya contrariado puxou uma faca e cortou as cordas que prendiam os pulsos da menina, quando viu algo curioso. Uma marca estranha, como uma cicatriz de queimadura, só que com um "L" acompanhado de um "K" estranhamente desenhado.

- Shun, olha isso... é uma marca. Acho que ela é uma escrava...

- Coitadinha... Olha o estado das costas dela! Vamos leva-la para dentro...

Seiya soltou um sorriso malicioso.

- Vamos vira-la?

- Sim... – respondeu Shun inocentemente

- Legal!

Shun percebeu que a real intenção do seu amigo era olhar os seios da menina.

- Seiya, espera... – Shun tirou a camisa – agora você pode vira-la

Seiya virou e imediatamente Shun jogou a camisa sobre os seios dela.

- Ah Shun, assim não tem graça!

- Deixe de ser idiota, Seiya... carregue-a e vamos leva-la até Mu! Ele ira cuidar bem dela.

Seiya a carrega, mas acidentalmente ele toca nos cortes das costas dela, e solta um gemido de dor.

- Ela está acordando... – disse Seiya

A menina, completamente atordoada, abre os olhos. Ao ver Seiya, começou a gritar desesperadamente e se debater para que ele a soltasse.

- Calma! – ele a colocou no chão e a camisa que estava cobrindo ela, caiu. – o.o

- Quem são vocês? O que querem de mim? – perguntou cruzando os braços para esconder seus seios

- Calma... – disse Shun tranqüilamente – você está segura agora...

- o.O – Seiya olhando para os seios dela que não estavam muito bem escondidos. Ela tremia muito, não conseguia controlar suas mãos.

- Seiya! – cochichou recriminando-o mais uma vez – Ouça... – Shun pegou a camisa que estava no chão e colocou a garota numa posição de costas para Seiya

- Ei Shun, por que você pode ficar de frente pra ela e eu não? – Seiya irritado

- Vista essa camisa... – Shun entregou a camisa para ela

- Não... não consigo levantar meu braço esquerdo... acho que meu ombro deslocou... – disse a garota com lágrimas nos olhos

- Eu te ajudo a por... – disse Shun

- O.O "Isso não é justo!" – Seiya

- Qual é seu nome? – perguntou Shun enquanto passava a camisa na cabeça dela

- Saori Kido...

x-x-x-x-x

- Então, Aiória? Como você está indo? – perguntou Marin que já estava com sua cesta cheia de peixes

- Bom... – respondeu Aiória de um lugar mais afastado do rio – já-já eu pego o jeito! – enfiando o braço com toda força na água, mas o que conseguiu encontrar foi seu próprio pé. (Sua cesta estava vazia)

- ¬¬ assim não dá! – disse Marin que pegava um peixe atrás do outro

- Ah, vamos pescar do meu jeito então!

Aiória pegou um pedaço de galho e amarrou um pedaço de cipó bem fino. Logo improvisou um anzol com um pedaço de osso que achou no chão e colocou uma minhoca, lançado no rio em seguida.

- O que diabos é isso? – perguntou Marin curiosa

- Você já vai ver!

Meia hora depois...

- Ahá! Eu disse! – Aiória todo vitorioso porque pegou... um peixe.

- Ãhn? – Marin acordando – você pegou quantos peixes?

- Esse foi o primeiro.

- Ótimo! Em meia hora! Eu pego três peixes por minuto e você pega um a cada meia hora? ¬¬

- ¬¬

Marin deu um sorriso malicioso e num só golpe derrubou Aiória dentro do rio.

- Por que você fez isso? – todo molhado

Marin começou a rir e jogou mais água no rosto de Aiória.

Subitamente ele a carrega como um saco de farinha e joga longe, dentro do rio. Nem é preciso mencionar que ela ficou furiosa.

- Você começou! – nadou até ela

- Ah é? – Marin com água no pescoço, pulando e se pendurando no pescoço de Aiória

- Você acha mesmo que vai me afundar assim? – gargalhou

Aiória a vira de frente e sem querer seus lábios se tocam... silêncio total, os dois sentem um enorme arrepio e um leve tremor. Aiória tentou se desculpar, ela tinha seu rosto ruborizado.

- Desculpa... – ainda com os braços envolvidos na cintura dela

- Tudo bem... – com os braços envoltos no pescoço dele

- Marin, eu... – puxando ela para perto de si

- Aiória... eu...

Então, sem falarem mais nada, seus rostos se aproximaram e assim, finalmente se beijaram. Aiória sentiu um frio na barriga ao ver que os lábios dela eram macios e delicados, exatamente como ele sempre imaginou. Cada toque de seus lábios o deixava ainda mais apaixonado.

Marin entreabriu a sua boca e sentiu a língua quente do cavaleiro encontrar-se com a sua, ela estava um pouco atrapalhada e deixou que ele a levasse. Foi um beijo puro, inocente e sem nenhuma malícia.

Num momento tão mágico, eles nem perceberam que alguém os observava detrás de um arbusto.

- O que significou isso? – perguntou Marin após o beijo

- Como assim? – os dois se soltaram

- Por que você me beijou? – os dois se soltam

- Por que eu te beijei... – repetiu Aiória um tanto confuso – bom... quando duas pessoas se beijam é porque se gostam (**nem sempre... huahua**)... então se eu te beijei é porque eu gosto de você... há muito tempo...

- Como pode? Você me conheceu ontem!

- "Na verdade te conheço há anos... mas eu não vou dizer isso!" Por que... não sei te explicar, Marin... mas desde que te vi pela primeira vez, me apaixonei por você como se já te conhecesse há anos...

Marin ficou tão maravilhada com aquelas palavras românticas (;P) que o beijou novamente e os dois caíram (praticamente afundando) no rio.

Nem é preciso dizer que os dois engoliram água e levantaram tossindo. Logo após a recuperação, ambos caíram na gargalhada.

- Vamos Marin, vem pra margem, ou para um lugar mais raso... você não alcança aqui... – disse com água no peito

- Está me chamando de baixinha? ¬¬

- Não! Vamos para lá... a não ser que você queira ficar no fundo, por mim tudo bem. – cruzou os braços

x-x-x-x-x

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIII! – gritou Saori

- Pronto, coloquei seu ombro no lugar... – disse Mu calmamente – pode ficar um pouco dolorido por algum tempo, mas não há nada demais... ficará bom logo!

- Posso buscar umas ervas para ela! – sugeriu Seiya – conheço uma ótima para esse tipo de dor! Eu já desloquei o ombro uma vez!

- É, e ela foi bem mais corajosa que você. – disse Shun

- Dá um tempo! Eu era mais novo!

- É... um ano.

- Agora me deixe ver suas costas. Vou ter que cortar sua camisa, certo? – perguntou Mu

- Mas a camisa não é minha... – disse Saori – é dele... – apontou para Shun

- Não se importe com isso! Pode corta-la!

- Como ela está? – perguntou Afrodite

- Afrodite! – sorriu Shun – ela está... digamos que melhor.

Saori deitou-se de bruços na cama, com a camisa já cortada nas costas. Mu afastou a camisa com cuidado e fez uma careta quando viu os cortes.

- Nossa... tadinha... – disse Afrodite – você vai ficar boa, certo?

Saori repousou o rosto nas mãos.

- Saori... de onde você veio? – Seiya se abaixou para olhar nos olhos dela

- Eu era escrava... do Lorde Keymon.

- Por que fizeram isso com você? – perguntou Afrodite

- Na verdade não houve um motivo...

- Como assim? – perguntou Seiya

- Me pegaram no meio da noite, me bateram e me jogaram aqui... lembro de ter visto a entrada da caverna, mas como estava fraca e com muita dor, acabei desmaiando... – à medida que ela falava, lágrimas rolavam dos seus olhos

- Como eles são cruéis! – Afrodite se indignou

- Melhor pararmos com essas perguntas... – disse Shun sensibilizado – Mu, o que você está vendo aí?

- Que algumas marcas cicatrizaram, outras estão em carne viva... isso mostra que ela já foi castigada antes. Qual seu nome?

- Saori...

- Muito bem, Saori. Vou ter que lavar esses ferimentos para depois colocar um anestésico... vejo que tem areia dentro dos ferimentos...

- Certo...

Mu pegou um pouco d'água e começou a jogar sobre as feridas.

- Está ardendo? – perguntou Mu surpreso porque a garota não fazia nenhum sinal que estava sentindo alguma dor

- Está. – respondeu Saori

- Mocinha corajosa, viu? – sorriu Mu

Logo que terminou de lavar, Mu pegou um pano extremamente limpo (só não era branco) e começou a enxugar.

- Mu... seu sangue frio me impressiona... – disse Seiya ao ver o jovem curandeiro limpar os ferimentos que estavam em carne viva, calmamente, como se estivesse dando banho em um bebê.

- Você quer me ajudar?

- O.o? Eu?

- Sim, muito bem... Afrodite, pegue aquele anestésico e o cicatrizante. Por favor!

- Já peguei, está aqui na minha mão! Eu sou muito eficiente! – gabou-se

Gota em todos. Havia dois recipientes semelhantes a um casco de tartaruga, que continha as ervas que estavam esmagadas, e tinham um aspecto viscoso. Seiya muito curioso (e guloso) tratou de meter o dedo em um dos recipientes e colocar o conteúdo na boca.

- Seiya! Não ponha o anestésico na boca! – avisou Mu.

Tarde demais...

- Por que? O que é isso?

- ANESTESICO! COMO VOCÊ PODE POR ALGO NA BOCA SEM SABER O QUE É! – Mu ficou enfurecido

- O.O Desculpa! Ai! Minha boca tá comefando a ficar furfenfe...

- Hein? – perguntou Shun

- Ahhh finha fôca! – Seiya começou a não sentir mais a boca

Saori pela primeira vez começou a rir. Logo todos estavam rindo.

- Ifo fão fem affa! – (traduzindo: isso não tem graça!)

- Isso, Saori, eu vou passar nos cortes e você logo não sentirá nada! Aí sim eu colocarei o cicatrizante... Seiya, o efeito dura meia hora.

x-x-x-x-x

Aiória e Marin haviam saído da água, mas ainda estavam molhados.

- Aonde você vai? – perguntou Marin

- Tenho que... fazer xixi:P

Marin sorriu e logo Aiória acabou se afastando demais, deixando Marin sozinha.

Logo ela percebeu um vulto vindo dos arbustos. Levantou desconfiada.

- Quem está aí? É você, Aiória? – olhou a sua volta e viu um homem de cabelos azuis e um rosto bem familiar, mas a olhava de uma forma estranha.

- Kanon? – perguntou – o que faz aqui?

- Kanon... – repetiu o homem – como você pode ter me confundido com o idiota do Kanon?

- Saga? É você? – perguntou Marin assustada

- Oi Marin... quanto tempo... – o homem parecia fareja-la enquanto andava ao redor dela – como você está... gostosa...

- O que você quer! – tomando uma postura defensiva

O homem sorriu sarcasticamente.

- Eu queria te levar para dar uma voltinha... – a segurou pelo braço

- Me solta! Está me machucando! – tentando se soltar

Então ele a joga no chão com violência. A queda fez com que ela batesse com a cabeça no chão e ficasse um pouco tonta. Ele então deita por cima dela.

- Me solte! Socorro! – gritou Marin – Saga! Me solte!

- Cale a boca! Ninguém vai te ouvir daqui! – rasgando o vestido dela

- NÃO – gritou Marin se debatendo, fazendo Saga ficar furioso. – AIORIA!

- CALE A BOCA! – deu um tapa no rosto dela com muita força. Marin novamente cai para trás. Ele termina de arrancar o vestido dela, e passa a língua em seus mamilos.

Marin fica com muito nojo, mas não estava conseguindo reagir.

- Ah... vamos ver o que tem por baixo desse short? – perguntou Saga segurando o short dela, prestes a rasga-lo.

Aiória estava voltando sorridente e quando ele viu Saga em cima de Marin, seu sorriso se desfez.

- Não! Aiória! Socorro!

Aiória fica furioso, fechou as mãos com força e correu na direção do agressor, que não notou a presença de homem que se aproximava enfurecido.

- Não toque nela, seu monstro! – Aiória o puxou pelos cabelos, e em seguida deu um soco em Saga que caiu deitado na grama

Marin engatinha rapidamente para longe e apenas observa.

- Kanon! O que deu em você! – Aiória furioso

- Kanon? De novo?

- Saga! – perguntou abismado e com ódio nos olhos

- Quem é você? O marido da Marin? Acho que não... pelo cheiro, os seios dela ainda não haviam sido tocados! Seu idiota... eu cheguei antes de você! – sorriu maliciosamente

Aiória enfureceu-se de uma maneira, que seu cosmo finalmente acendeu, exalando uma forte luz dourada que fez Marin ficar espantada. E Saga também.

- Mas... o que está acontecendo!

- CALE-SE SEU IMUNDO! – Aiória deu em Saga vários socos numa velocidade incrível, mas ainda não chegava aos pés do seu golpe "cápsula do poder" – não admito que um homem como você abuse de uma mulher indefesa! – seu tom de voz mudou completamente, parecia mais centrado, menos confuso... – você vai ter o castigo que merece! Tome isso!

Saga voou alguns metros e saiu cambaleando novamente para dentro da mata. Estava todo machucado e saía muito sangue de sua boca.

Aiória continuou ali, parado, olhando enquanto Saga se afastava como um cachorro assustado. De repente sentiu dois delicados braços envolvendo-o pelas costas.

- Eu sabia, você é o guerreiro da luz dourada, não é? – Marin chorava abraçada em Aiória. Seu vestido estava totalmente rasgado, aumentando o contato dos seus seios nas costas do cavaleiro

- Ah... eu... não ia deixar aquele palerma machucar você... – confuso – não, não sou guerreiro nenhum...

- Eu vi a luz dourada que você emanava... "Aiória de Leão", chegou aqui deforma misteriosa, tudo era verdade, você é o guerreiro! – continuava chorando e apertava ele contra seu corpo ainda mais

- Calma, Marin... você precisa se acalmar antes de qualquer coisa. – disse Aiória virando de frente para ela

Cuidadosamente tratou de fechar as roupas rasgadas dela e a abraçou – Eu não devia ter te deixado sozinha... então ele é Saga?

- Sim, é ele. Só não entendi porque ele apareceu agora... – disse Marin com a voz chorosa

- Não fique assim... venha, se ele aparecer novamente, acabo com ele. – Aiória tomou sua camisa que antes estava no chão para secar e fez com que ela vestisse. Não demorou muito e os dois voltaram para a caverna. Marin preferiu guardar segredo sobre o ocorrido, então era como se nada houvesse acontecido. Passaram a tarde inteira juntos conversaram sobre tudo e conheceram a menina que foi jogada em frente a caverna.

Enquanto isso, bem longe dali...

- Seu idiota! – gritava um macaco – Como! Me diga, como um humano imbecil te espancou assim!

- Não... sei... – disse Saga dentro de uma jaula – uma luz...

- Luz! Ora, seu idiota... estou farto de você, você é um inútil mesmo! Amanhã me livrarei de você!

- Mas... Senhor...

- Cale-se! – o monstro bradou e saiu furioso do local

- Calma, o que aconteceu, doutor? – perguntou outro macaco

- Amanhã mesmo, livre-se desse humano imprestável.

- Sim senhor, mas antes tenho que mostrar as ordens...

- Que ordens?

- Vamos atacar amanha...

O monstro gorila deu uma risada de satisfação.

- Mal posso esperar...

Continua...

**Ae, galera! Desculpem pela demora, é que eu não estava conseguindo escrever direito... P Mas o segundo cap tá aí, espero que gostem! **


	3. Um Sonho Premonitivo

**No capítulo anterior...**

**Marin leva Aiória para pescar num dia de sol. Lá eles acabam se beijando, enquanto na porta da Caverna, Seiya e Shun acham uma garota muito ferida que se chamava Saori.**

**Muito desconfiados, eles acabam levando-a para dentro para que fosse tratada. Lá eles descobriram que ela era escrava de um poderoso tirano.**

Naquela mesma ocasião, Saga ataca Marin num momento de descuido, mas acabou sendo surrado por Aiória.

**Agora vamos curtir esse capitulo que está _quente_... Boa leitura!**

**Nota: Juliane.chan, sinto muito pelo o que aconteceu. Mas pode ter certeza que quem fez isso com você vai ter o que merece. Como você mesma disse, tudo o que vai, volta! ;)**

3. O sonho premonitivo

Quatro dias se passaram desde a aparição de Saga, mesmo assim Marin ainda queria fazer segredo absoluto sobre o ocorrido.

Era duas da manhã e uma forte tempestade caía. O som de trovões violentos podia ser escutado. O céu estava cinza e os aldeões ainda dormiam, menos um.

Aiória estava pensativo. Tudo ainda estava muito confuso para ele. Três dias desacordado, cinco dias lúcido. Ao todo, oito dias naquele lugar estranho.

Nenhum conhecido, mas idênticos aos seus amigos.

Marin... Marin amazona, Marin Aldeã... será que o rosto dela era daquele mesmo jeito?

"Marin... que saudade de você... eu não sei se vou voltar... espero que você continue os seus treinos, como sempre fez..." – pensou deitado, usando seu bíceps como travesseiro

Marin dormia ao seu lado calmamente. Estava de costas para ele.

Ele ousa passar a mão ao longo do braço dela, fazendo-a acordar assustada.

O que foi! – ela perguntou confusa

Calma! Nada... pode voltar a dormir...

Que horas são! – ela perguntou

Como é que eu vou saber! – ele deu de ombros – Ei, o que foi!

Marin respirou.

Tive um sonho ruim... sonhei que...

Um forte trovão bate bem em cima da montanha onde ficava a caverna.

Uau! Esse foi forte! – ele sorriu

De repente eles escutam um grito feminino.

Quem será! – perguntou Marin

O casal sai da tenda, algumas pessoas curiosas põem a cabeça para fora.

Ei! O que foi! – perguntou Kanon que os encontrou no meio do caminho – que grito foi aquele!

Veio da tenda da Shina! – apontou Marin ao ouvir outro estridente grito

Espera! – disse Kanon – tem mais alguém com ela...

Marin arregala os olhos e corre na direção da tenda. Seu coração disparava, temia que fosse Saga, ou algo pior. Um frio percorreu sua espinha, até que ela abriu a tenda.

Ai! Para Saori! Ai! – Seiya tentava se explicar. Na sua mão direita havia uma corda e uma rede

Seiya! – Marin o puxou pelos cabelos – o que está fazendo! – bradou furiosamente

Aiiaiaiii Marin!

Calma, Marin... – disse Aiória – deixa o garoto se explicar

Kanon foi ver Saori que estava sentada abraçando as pernas, muito assustada.

Calma, garota...o que aconteceu? – ele perguntou

Eu estava dormindo e esse garoto apareceu com essa corda... – disse Saori

Sim! Deixe-me explicaarr! – disse Seiya

Marin ainda o segurava pelos cabelos.

Explique-se então! – disse Marin o soltando

É que eu pensei ter visto meu coelhinho entrar aqui... – disse Seiya passando a mão na cabeça

Seu coelhinho? – perguntou Kanon – ele era branco!

Sim! Você o viu!

#Flashback#

Debas! – disse Kanon segurando uma sacola

Diga, amigão!

Tenho uma coisa pra você fazer o jantar! – jogou o saco em cima de uma mesa

Legal! Teremos ensopado de coelho hoje!

#Fim do flashback#

Não... não o vi... talvez você devesse procura-lo quando clarear... – respondeu Kanon desconfiado

Seiya, você não deve assusta-la mais desse jeito... – repreendeu Aiória

Principalmente com uma corda na mão! Seu idiota! – bradou Marin

Ô.o Marin... – disse Kanon – nunca te vi tão nervosa... o que está acontecendo?

Nada... Saori... você quer que eu durma aqui com você? – perguntou Marin

Não precisa... obrigada... estou acostumada a dormir sozinha! – ela forçou o sorriso

Tudo bem... – Marin sorriu serenamente, fazendo com que Saori se sentisse bem – então, até de manhã!

Até!

Todos sorriram, inclusive Seiya.

Você. – Marin fechou a cara – amanhã não me escapa... ¬¬

Ainda sorrindo, Seiya engoliu seco.

XxXxXxX

Marin, o que deu em você? – perguntou Aiória. Os dois agora estavam na tenda, deitando novamente na cama.

É que eu... – ela o abraçou ao deitar – tive um sonho muito ruim... sei lá... – ela suspirou – os macacos, eles... estavam aqui. Alias, foi estranho... – ela parou

Estranho o que! Vai, fala... dizem que se você guardar os pesadelos, eles voltam... – ele afagou os cabelos de sua amada

Ela sorriu e decidiu continuar a falar sobre seu sonho.

Eu acordava, e no lugar dos humanos estavam eles... os macacos... – ela parecia ter medo

Aiória começou a rir.

Do que está rindo!¬¬

Eu? Hã... nada! Apenas imaginei Aldebaran todo peludo... – gargalhou

Não havia parado para pensar nisso! – riu também – e todos sentados no bar! Conversando! E eu apavorada no meio! – ela começou a perder o medo

E eles não faziam nada com você?

Pior que não! – ela começou a rir – que sonho idiota! E eu aqui com medo! – gargalhou

Viu! Contar os sonhos é sempre bom...

Aiória... você caiu do céu... – ela fechou os olhos e o abraçou mais forte

É... realmente... eu caí do céu... literalmente...

Os dois riram.

Você me faz sentir bem... – ela levantou e tocou o rosto do cavaleiro

E você? Você é que me faz superar as saudades do San... do meu mundo...

Seu... "mundo"! – ela perguntou desconfiada

Não... digo, o lugar de onde vim!

Você tinha alguma mulher por lá? – ela perguntou

Na verdade... eu era apaixonado por uma mulher... alias, muito parecida com você! Ela se chamava Marin... –- ele achou melhor não dizer ao ver a expressão confusa no rosto dela – Marina...

Você ainda a ama? – ela perguntou

Ele a encarou diretamente nos olhos. Ela realmente era tudo o que ele desejava, a amava muito. Talvez mais que a amazona... talvez... isso não estava bastante claro, elas eram idênticas, tanto fisicamente quanto o seu jeito de ser. Ele passou uma mão, colocando uma teimosa mecha de cabelo atrás de sua orelha.

Eu amo você... – ele disse, puxando-a contra si e a beijando

Ela deitou sobre ele e retribuiu o beijo.

O beijo foi se intensificando cada vez mais, as mãos de Aiória passeavam pelas curvas de sua amada.

Subitamente ele vira, mudando de posição, ficando desta vez por cima dela.

Seus lábios agora passavam delicadamente pelo pescoço dela, e por onde ele passava, sentia um delicioso aroma de rosas que o faziam não querer mais parar.

Inebriado pelo cheiro, ele desce seus lábios até chegarem ao colo.

Ele tentou puxar a roupa que ela usava, mas como o tecido era muito duro, de pouca elasticidade, não conseguiu.

Aiória... – ela levantou – vem... vou te levar a um lugar adequado...

Ela o puxou, andou uns metros para o fundo da gruta, passando pela "enfermaria" onde Mu estava dormindo. Dois metros depois, passaram por uma pequena fenda, mas que os dois passaram com facilidade.

Ao passar pela fenda, ambos sentiram a temperatura aumentar, porém nada demais, menos de 1C°.

Aiória teve a impressão de ver algumas luzes brilhando.

Di... di... diamantes! – a parede toda estava coberta por pedras reluzentes – mas... não há nenhuma luz -que possa provocar esses brilhos e...

Ei, vamos falar de pedras idiotas!

"Não são bem... idiotas." – ele pensou, mas percebeu que estava falando o errado, na hora errada. – não... – ele a abraçou – por que você me trouxe aqui?

Por que é aqui que os casais vêm.

O local era perfeito. Seus pés descalços puderam sentir o chão um pouco mais macio, e a luz refletia por todas as paredes, jogando feixes de luzes coloridas.

Então eles continuaram de onde haviam parado.

Ele a encostou a parede, onde não havia pedras, e começou a beija-la novamente.

Aiória pôs as mãos na delgada cintura de Marin, onde ao subi-las, levava consigo a roupa que ela usava, que era exatamente igual as que ela sempre usava.

Conseguiu livrar-se daquela roupa, revelando-o belos seios medianos.

Ele primeiro observou-os, admirando cada pedaço de pele que encontrasse, para então começar a toca-los.

Esses toques fizeram Marin sentir um prazer que jamais sentira antes, enquanto ele tomava seus lábios com um ardente beijo.

Ao beija-la, ele acariciava seus seios com as duas mãos, brincando com os mamilos, passando por entre os dedos. Isso fez com que Marin soltasse um leve gemido.

Logo após ele a deitou no chão e continuou suas carícias, agora levando um dos seios a boca.

Marin suspirava e ofegava a cada movimento daquela língua faminta, que ao se ver satisfeito num seio, repetiu o mesmo no outro.

Ele estava tão preocupado em dar prazer a Marin, que nem se importou com ele. Sabia que ela ainda era virgem, e ele quis deixar mais prazeroso para ela.

Seus lábios desceram pela barriga de Marin, onde ele lambia, mordia, até chegar entre suas pernas. Com os dedos ele massageava seu ponto mais sensível. Marin agora soltou um gemido mais forte e algum tempo depois foi surpreendida com espasmos por todo o seu corpo.

Então ele foi subindo com seus lábios, posicionando-se assim entre as pernas dela.

Instintivamente ela laçou suas pernas no quadril de Aiória, e assim ele a penetrou delicadamente.

Marin sentiu uma dor já esperada por Aiória. Ele continuou a penetra-la devagar, até que a dor passasse e assim ela pudesse sentir prazer. Só assim, ele começou intensificar seus movimentos, até que o clímax os atingisse.

Aiória nunca havia feito amor com uma mulher que amasse tanto quanto ela. Ele não via diferença entre ela e a antiga Marin. Tudo foi muito bom para ele, assim como para ela, já que foi a sua primeira noite.

Tomados pelo cansaço, seus corpos suados começam a relaxar e a respiração voltar ao normal.

Marin... – disse Aiória ainda um pouco ofegante

Sim... – respondeu Marin com o olhar perdido

Nós estamos muito perto da entrada... a entrada fica bem perto da enfermaria, será que Mu nos ouviu? – sorriu

Marin soltou uma risada.

XxXxXxX

O.O – Mu sentado em sua cama

XxXxXxX

O sol nasceu, mas ele não pode ser visto naquela manhã. A tempestade ainda castigava o local, fazendo com que algumas pessoas perdessem a hora.

Aldebaran alcançou seu posto rapidamente, e tudo foi se normalizando.

Ei... eu passei na tenda da Marin mas ela não estava! - Disse Kanon – nem ela nem Aiória!

Será que eles foram... – disse Miro que estava sóbrio, graças a proibição do Ancião

Por que vocês não vão tomar conta da vida de vocês! – perguntou Shura mau humorado – se eles foram, deixem-nos...

Calma Shura! – disse Kanon

Aqui está o pedido de vocês! – disse Aldebaran – e vamos parar de discutir.

Peixe de manhã, Aldebaran! – Afrodite fez cara feia

Tá achando ruim? Vem fazer. ¬¬ Alguém viu a Marin? – perguntou Aldebaran

Não! Nem Marin, nem Aiória!

Estranho... – disse Afrodite

Nem um pouco estranho... eles podem ter ido "naquele" lugar... – disse Kanon

A Marin! Não... não acho que ela iria... – disse Aldebaran

Por que não!

Mu chega ao lugar com uma cara de sono horrível. Em seus olhos, enormes olheiras.

Mu! – disse Aldebaran – eles estão dizendo que a Marin foi para a "gruta dos diamantes" com o Aiória!

Não duvido nada. – disse Mu mau humorado

Iiih... o que foi? – perguntou Miro

Nada. Não dormi bem... – bocejou

Enquanto isso, Marin e Aiória estavam adormecidos. Aiória abraçava Marin, quando sentiu uma gota d'água cair sobre seu rosto.

Ele abre os olhos e por alguns segundos esqueceu onde estava. Foi quando olhou para seu lado e viu Marin de costas.

Ele sorriu e beijou-a na testa.

Ela acorda assustada novamente e puxa o ar com força.

Calma Marin! O que houve! Pesadelos de novo!

Sim... de novo... – ela levantou esfregando os olhos

Você precisa pensar em coisas boas antes de dormir! – ele sorriu

Ela forçou um sorriso, quando ouviu outro forte trovão.

Trovejou a noite toda... – comentou Marin

Tem medos de trovão? – Aiória levantou e a abraçou

Um pouco... é estranho, né? – ela se deixou abraçar – Bom, temos que ir... acho que todos já acordaram...

Sim, vamos...

Eles vestiram suas roupas e andaram até o local das refeições.

Olha... lá vem eles... – disse Kanon

É... disfarcem... – disse Aldebaran

Aiória! Marin! E aí! Como foi lá! – perguntou Miro espalhafatosamente

¬¬ - Aldebaran, Kanon e Shura

Dez minutos depois.

Marin... você está esquisita... está acontecendo alguma coisa? – perguntou Aldebaran

Não é nada, Debas... é que eu andei tendo uns sonhos estranhos... só isso...

Certo... por um momento pensei que Aiória tivesse feito algo contra sua vontade, se é que me entende...

Não se preocupe, touro! – ela sorriu – obrigada por se importar comigo!

Em um local pouco mais distante, Aiória estava pensativo. Estava encostado a parede, olhando Marin conversar com Aldebaran.

Ei... – Kanon tocou no ombro do cavaleiro que se assustou

Desculpa Kanon... faz tempo que você está me chamando!

Um pouco... que cara é essa?

É a Marin... ela tá estranha...

O que será que houve?

Ela disse que anda tendo uns pesadelos, mas...

"Mas..."?

Tenho medo que ela esteja assim por minha causa...

Não se preocupa com isso não... converse com ela antes de colocar minhocas na cabeça. – aconselhou

Kanon... "você parece bem mais sério que o outro Kanon..." obrigado, vou fazer isso...

De nada! – ele sorriu – Ei Saori! – ele chamou a garota que parecia um pouco perdida

Oi Kanon... – ela sorriu

Você já comeu? – ele perguntou

Ela acenou positivamente com a cabeça, sorrindo meigamente.

Aiória olhou melhor.

"Não será possível... Ele está dando em cima dela?" O.o

XxXxXxX

Shun e Seiya estavam novamente na porta da caverna, de "prontidão".

Não sei por que eu te sigo, Seiya... aqui é perigoso... – disse Shun sentado no chão

Você me segue porque é o certo! – Seiya cruzou os braços, de pé.

Acho que te sigo por que não tenho nada pra fazer...

Ah é? Que tal dar em cima da Saori? Ajuda-la a por a camisa de novo...

Seiya... você está com ciúmes!

Não estou não! – bradou Seiya

Está sim! - Gargalhou Shun

Cala a boca!GRRR

Seiya pulou em cima de Shun e prendeu um de seus braços nas costas.

AiAiAi! Seiya! Paraa! – gritou Shun em meio a gargalhadas

Peça pinico!

Não!

Seiya apertou mais.

AAIII PINICO! PINICO!

HUUAHUAHUA... – Seiya soltou o braço de Shun e caiu sentado

Shun massageou seu braço, e sem que Seiya percebesse, Shun deu um bote nele.

No meio da brincadeira, eles têm a impressão de ter escutar um ruído muito estranho.

O que foi isso? – perguntou Shun com os olhos arregalados, segurando os cabelos de Seiya

Não sei... vamos conferir!

Não Seiya...

Parecia um grito...

XxXxXxX

Saga andava sem rumo no meio da selva e da chuva forte que caia sobre seus ombros. Ele não entendia por que tinha sido descartado, e sentia uma forte dor na cabeça. Seis dias perdido. Estava cansado, ferido, com fome.

#FlashBack#

Saga estava com os punhos amarrados, tinha um pano em seu rosto.

Joguem-no... – afirmou uma voz tremendamente grave

Então ele foi jogado de um penhasco, mas este não era tão íngreme. Saga apenas rolou até chegar ao chão, onde ficou inconsciente por dois dias.

#Fim do Flashback#

Ele então chegou perto de uma grande caverna, onde pode avistou dois garotos brincando. Logo, gemeu alto. Sua intenção era de pegar os garotos. Depois de dias comendo insetos e algumas plantas, ele avistou...

Carne... – gemeu e andou rápido cambaleando na direção deles

Enquanto isso...

Seiya... tem algo vindo na nossa direção... – Shun disse amedrontado

É um homem... – Seiya espreitou os olhos

Menos mal... – disse Shun

Mas... é... Kanon...?

Ele veio cada vez mais rápido.

Não Seiya... é... Saga!

Essa não...

Os meninos saíram correndo, Saga os perseguia, mas estava muito fraco. Logo os perdeu de vista.

Seiya... ele está chegando perto!

Não está não! Ele está muito ferido!

De repente Shun tropeça em algo e cai no chão.

Seiya! – Shun estava com o pé estranhamente preso em galhos e cordas

Seiya ouviu o chamado do amigo e voltou correndo para ajuda-lo.

Droga, Shun! Isso é hora de cair numa arma...

Saga os alcançou.

SAI LOGO SHUN!

Seiya, corra! Vá embora!

Que historia é essa, Shun? Tá doido? – Seiya tentou desamarrar os pés do amigo, quando sentiu um forte puxão nos cabelos – Aii... – gemeu

Saga farejou o garoto. Parecia um animal, Seiya estava desesperado. Shun tentava jogar pedras e o que mais encontrasse, mas tudo era em vão. Tudo o que conseguiu foi um chute no estomago.

Shu... Shun...

O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO AQUI? – disse Kanon que ouviu os gritos dos garotos. Ao ver Saga, ele ficou trêmulo. – Saga... meu... irmão...

Logo Miro e Aiória vieram atrás e cercaram o maldito.

Solte-o, seu imbecil! – bradou Aiória

Não! Não vou... ele é meu... – disse Saga que parecia um bichinho amedrontado

Saga... meu irmão, solte-o... o que pretende fazer?

Ao ver o rosto de seu irmão, Saga teve uns lapsos de memória. Lembrou de quando era o líder dos aldeões, braço direito do ancião. Lembrou de como era feliz com seu irmão. Isso fez uma confusão mental e ele rapidamente soltou Seiya que correu para ajudar Shun.

Saga cambaleou para trás e sentiu alguém o empurrar. Era Aiória.

Andou mais e se encontrou com Miro. Estava cercado.

Ficou desesperado e partiu furioso pra cima de Miro, que o segurou. Logo depois disso, Saga cai desmaiado nos braços dele.

Saga... – Kanon balbuciou – você... está vivo...

Vamos leva-lo para dentro... Mu vai dar uma olhada nele... – disse Aiória

Tá. Mas me ajuda, ele é pesado. – reclamou Miro

Continua...

Ahhnn gente... esse capítulo foi meio fraquinho, eu sei... foram cinco páginas de enrolação... u.u é que essa semana eu tive que correr contra o tempo... não pude fazer um capitulo decente... mas eu prometo fazer um bem melhor no próximo, tá! n.n Bjos!


End file.
